


今日份的美好

by Hildegarde_1121



Category: ace of diamond
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildegarde_1121/pseuds/Hildegarde_1121
Summary: 与仓持洋一的恋爱日记（本文无时间线限制，时间线跨度为高中阶段至婚后）





	今日份的美好

与仓持洋一的恋爱日记

扉页 「这份喜欢，我绝不会让步」

P1 关于做爱  
球场上如闪电般迅疾的猎豹大人，在床上却是意外地持久，不过兽性这个特点，倒是完好的保留了下来。仓持非常喜欢舔舐你、啃咬你、亲吻你，在你全身上下都留下专属于他的印记。然而心细如他，仓持一般都会避开大部分你衣着难蔽的尴尬位置，只有在白天看到你身边的那些异性吃醋时，晚上才会在你的脖颈处啃咬，用那醒目的红印宣誓着主权。  
通常情况下，你都经不起仓持的折腾，从半途就会断断续续地哭喊着求猎豹大人赶快射给你，而温柔体贴的仓持，只要看你态度够诚恳，叫得够好听，十有八九都会善心大发地饶过你，等待下一次狩猎的机会。  
每次仓持为你口交时，故意吮吸出咂咂水声，像是在品尝什么甘味似的这一点，总是让你性奋又羞耻。有时候仓持甚至只用舌头进进出出，就能轻易让你到达高潮。  
不出意外地，仓持喜欢为你口交，更喜欢被你口交。他不仅在平时热衷于捉弄你，到了床上更是变本加厉。仓持总会先撩拨起你的情欲，然后居高临下地看着你求他，才缓缓解开腰带，弹出那根坚挺有力的性器，让你逞个口舌之快。  
有时候考虑到你的身体状况，比如做爱过于频繁或是你的生理期到了，仓持在很想解决生理需求的时候，就会一个人对着你的照片、听着你的语音或是闻着你衣服的味道自渎。

P2 关于吃醋  
当你们走在校园里，在男生中拥有超高人气的你，总是会被许多如狼似虎的目光聚焦。这种时候，仓持原不良少年的气场又会散发出来，扬起下巴用凶狠的眼神瞪着对方，吼道“看什么看啊混蛋”之类的话，然后极其霸道地搂过你，低下头用鼻尖蹭你的脸颊。你会意后，在他唇角轻轻一吻，就能听到周边传来阵阵痛苦的叹息声。

P3 关于亲吻  
仓持平时好像不怎么喜欢深吻，他总是习惯于离别前落在唇角蜻蜓点水的匆匆一吻，看似漫不经心实则回味十足。打比赛前，只要有你的拥抱或亲吻，仓持的上垒率就能大幅提升，因此棒球队里的成员看见你出现时，都非常欢迎你。除了接吻之外，仓持还很喜欢抱着你轻吻你的眼睛，他曾坦言，自己能对你一见钟情，你这双灵动的大眼睛功不可没，他希望你的这双眼睛，始终只注视着他一个人。

P4 关于cosplay  
你知道仓持曾经是不良少年，于是非常打趣地向他讨教，辣妹是什么样的，自己很想cos一次辣妹跟他这个不良少年组成情侣。仓持从你衣柜里翻出几件相对比较奔放且时尚的衣着丢给你，又找来些显眼的首饰装扮，最后还为了一己私欲让你梳成了双马尾。穿着低胸装、超短裙并且腰际围着一件外套的你，面带羞涩地不敢将手放到身侧，先前比你还来劲的仓持盯着你看了一会也变得有些脸红，微微偏过头靠在墙上，嘟囔着说了句怎么这么好看，但你没听真切。  
为了cosplay的真实感，你还是贴到仓持身上说出了一句耻度爆表的台词：“呐，这位帅哥，今天晚上有约吗～”仓持忍俊不禁噗嗤一声笑了出来，但看着你愈加红透了的脸庞，还是忍住笑意，正经地配合你：“我可是已经有女朋友了啊。”“那样……那样不是更好吗！”  
“那样的确更好没错。不过我说你啊……”仓持忍不住了，挠着脑袋，一步步走向前逼退你，将你逼至床边时，你一个没站稳，跌坐在了床上，仓持顺势俯下身，将你禁锢在他的双臂之中：“你是真的很会色诱我啊，你知道自己现在这个样子，让我有多难忍耐吗？”（拉灯，床上见）

P5 关于不良少年  
仓持曾经问过你，自己长得这么凶，周围人都避之不及，为什么唯独你还偏偏喜欢上了他。  
其实你是听说仓持有一段当不良少年的经历才对他产生了兴趣，不如说，你的理想型就是纯情的不良少年。  
你以为自己跟仓持交往后就能体会跟不良少年谈恋爱的感觉了，哪会想到从不良毕业的仓持，平日里对你呵护有加，又细心又温柔，简直好的没话说，没有半点不良的影子。时间久了，你反而更加离不开这样的仓持了，也就不去计较现实跟理想的偏差值了。  
你玩笑式地问他，愿不愿意再变回不良少年撩自己一把，仓持郑重地放下了手中的游戏手柄，露出了你从未见过的恶魔似的表情（详见仓持代理队长.jpg）：“可别小瞧了不良少年啊喂！当年听说女生都喜欢那种贴心温柔的男友，我可是费了好大的劲才修炼成那样，别敬酒不吃吃罚酒啊笨蛋……”  
（不良是永远不可能彻底毕业的！永远！）

P6 关于腹肌  
身为棒球运动员，仓持浑身上下的肌肉都很美型、养眼。你很喜欢在他躺在沙发上时，若无其事地将手伸进他的上衣，去抚摸那几块轮廓分明的肌肉。摸得久了，他会突然抓住你的手腕，用带有欲望的眼神告诉你，玩火差不多玩够了，再下去就要负责灭火了。  
有那么一次，你趁他还没怎么在意你的动作，俯下身子舔了舔他的肚脐，他激地一个颤栗，差点从沙发上跳起来。

P7 关于体香  
仓持出汗的时候，总会散发出一股浓郁的专属于男士的荷尔蒙气息，每次他运动完，你总是会找各种缘由埋进他的怀里，贪婪地呼吸他身上的体香。趁他不在的时候，你还会拿着他的衣物躺在床上闻，闻得兴奋了便会开始自慰。有一次仓持提早回来了，看见闻着他的味道自慰的你，当场就硬了，二话不说扔下背包解了腰带就朝你压来。（拉灯，床上见）

P8 关于海报  
当你无意从他队友的谈话中听说，仓持曾经的宿舍好像贴过女优的海报，心里有些不是滋味。当晚仓持回来时，你提到了这件事，仓持有些不愿透露。追问再三，他才极其心不甘情不愿地坦白，那些海报不是他贴的，他也从来不看那几个女优，自己只有在床头贴你的照片，自渎的时候满脑子想的也都是你。说完以后仓持如释重负，坐到饭桌前开始狼吞虎咽，只留下你一人独自脸红。

P9 关于定情信物  
棒球队马上要进行一场重要的比赛，仓持提出，希望你能给他一件能感受到你的物品，这样他会更有动力和信心。你思虑再三，选了一块你最近在用的手表给他，所幸那块表是中性风格的，仓持戴上完全不会显得奇怪，也不会影响比赛的发挥。后来比赛大获全胜，仓持回来后主动要求给你回礼，说也是能让你直接感受到他的东西，算是交换定情信物了。  
你被蒙上了眼睛，只听他告诉你说礼物是吃的，让你张开嘴。你乖乖听话张开嘴以后，便感觉一根粗壮发烫的东西捅进了嘴里，随之而来的还有许多汁液，这才知道自己又被耍了。  
事后仓持理直气壮说这是祖传染色体的时候，你羞愤地不想理他。

P10 关于打游戏  
仓持很热爱坐在客厅里打电动游戏，爱游戏爱到你会吃醋的地步。有时仓持打了好久游戏没有看你，你就会去捣乱来引起他的注意，比如横坐或跨坐在他身上，在他耳边吹气、在他颈窝乱蹭、甚至用小穴去摩擦他的性器，就像只想得到主人爱抚的宠物猫一样积极。仓持一般会偏过头亲亲你或是揉揉你的脑袋，告诉你打完这一局就来陪你。  
有一次你实在等不下去了，原本跪在他两腿之间环抱着他腰部的手，游离到他的裤沿，悄悄扒下裤子的前端，弹出那根你最爱的性器，一口含住，用尽技巧地想让他舒服。不出所料仓持果然放下手柄，把注意力放到了你身上，大手按上你的头，让你跟着他的节奏吞吐，最后给你来了记漂亮的颜射。

P11 关于同床共枕  
你们同床共枕、相拥而眠的时候，仓持习惯于将你夹在两腿之间，而你也很喜欢埋在他胸前，闻着他身上的气味入睡。当然，每天的晚安吻也是必不可少的。你不知道的是，你入睡后有时会说梦话，念叨着仓持的名字洋一君，这种情况下，仓持哪怕被你吵醒了，也是心花怒放，克制不住地想在你额头上来一记深情的亲吻。

P12 当你们暂时分开  
棒球队这一场要打的比赛在外地，你和仓持要分开近一周的时间。你们每晚都会通话，不过仓持一般会挑室友不在的时候才来找你，毕竟你们除了普通的聊天，还会做一些不宜宣张的事情。仓持需要发泄出来的时候，会从电话里指示你做一些事情，比如扩张或是自摸。你享受电话play的同时，会有娇喘的声音从电话传到仓持那一端，仓持便借着这些喘气声想象你那边的画面，顺利地发泄出来。和你通话后第二天的比赛，释放压力的仓持总能超常发挥。

P13 关于求婚  
仓持幻想过各种向你求婚的场景，但最终还是选择了在一场大获全胜的比赛后，翻过观众席的栏杆来到你身边，牵起你的手跑到球场中央，单膝下跪，从掌心打开那枚在阳光下闪闪发亮的钻戒。  
“喜欢你是属于我的唯一的归宿，这份喜欢，我绝不会让步，这样的一生，我绝不会后悔。你愿意……成为我的归宿吗？”  
这是你见过，仓持最灿烂的笑容。  
身边的队友都在起哄“嫁给他”，看台上的观众纷纷鼓掌欢呼。  
你感动地边哭边点头，仓持郑重地为你戴上钻戒后，吻去了你眼角的泪水，随即将你打横抱起，三百六十度转了个大圈。那一瞬间，你们的眼中只有挚爱的彼此，再无其他。

“啊…你真是的！怎么这么大胆，难道不怕我当着大家的面不接受你的求婚嘛！”你环抱着仓持的腰抬头笑着嗔怪道。  
“当然怕，”仓持低头抵住你的额头，“但这就好像棒球比赛一样，不竭尽全力冲出去试一试，就永远不知道自己能不能成功上垒。”

P14 关于兼职  
暑期期间，你在朋友的恳求下，说好到女仆咖啡厅顶替她打工一天，看在朋友和可观薪水的份上，你勉强答应了。可是当你说给仓持听的时候，他坚决不同意你去，理由是无法接受你笑着叫别的男人“主人”的样子，你哄了他半天，他才冷静下来跟你好好谈话。最后以他提出训练一结束就要来店里监察为条件，你的这份兼职才被允许。果不其然，第二天仓持来到店里，事无大小都指名你来做，他的心情才逐渐放晴。

P15 关于醉酒  
棒球队赢下了一场非常重要且艰难的比赛，于是监督组织全体队员到外面喝酒庆贺去了，你在家里准备好了醒酒汤等仓持回来。等待的过程中，你的手机铃响了，是仓持的手机打来的。  
“我好喜欢你……嗝，我从第一眼见到你……就认定这辈子就你了……我以后……想跟你结婚，想跟你有个孩子……想跟你有个……未来，”你听到电话对面又是一杯酒饮尽后酒杯敲在桌面上的声音，“洋一，你喝醉了，早点回……”  
“让我说完！……我规划了好多事情，未来想与你一起做。可能我现在，还没有那么成熟体贴，但是只要是你，什么我都愿意去挑战……我真的真的……好喜欢你……”你停住了手上的动作，不自觉脸上似乎留下了些许泪痕。  
“喂喂，是仓持前辈的女友吗？前辈他喝醉了，我现在准备将他送到你这边来，你稍后把地址发过来哦……”

醉醺醺地被送回到家的仓持，一看见你就是一个热情的拥抱。按照平时的情况，你才不想被一个醉鬼搂搂抱抱，早就请他去浴室清醒了。然而这次，你回抱住他，情不自禁地吻上了他的唇，他整个身子停滞了一瞬间，随后加深了这个吻。（拉灯，床上见）

P16 关于日记  
仓持打了几年的职棒，终于攒够了钱，可以买一套更大的别墅了，于是你们开始了搬家行动。仓持的整理房间时，从你的抽屉里翻出了这本日记，边看边忍不住的笑，直到你瞪了他一眼，他才收敛了那放肆的笑声。  
“我说，这么有意思的日记，怎么不叫我一起来写，光记录我一个人有什么意思？”仓持合上日记征求你的同意。  
“自己重新开本新的日记本去，我这本可是要好好收藏的！”  
于是从那天起，猎豹大人，也开始记录你的日常。  
后来你悄悄翻看过仓持的日记，发现日记意想不到地字迹工整，甚至每隔几天还会贴上张照片。  
想来也是，仓持的代名词可不是只有胆大，最主要的还有心细。

P17 关于购物  
搬到新家后，还有一笔闲钱可以购置新的家具，于是仓持决定和你一起去家具城购物。  
走到床铺区时，几张儿童专用的床铺吸引了仓持的目光。仓持假正经地跟你说，你们的卧室其实还留有一些空间，以后肯定用得到这种床，要不要先看看喜欢哪种款式的。你用手肘顶了一下仓持的腰，随后没有等他跟上，来到了成人床铺区。  
“要不要换张牢固点的床，现在这张总感觉有些经不起折腾，万一哪天散架了可就不好说了。”仓持从身后将脑袋搁在你的肩膀打趣道。  
“不管多好的床，到你这里，都会散架。”你没好气地嘟囔。  
“床散架就再买个新的，你还好好的就行啦！”仓持竖起大拇指，来了一个阳光又无害的wink，你对他的笑容攻击，真是一点办法都没有。

P18 关于告白  
你和仓持是怎么在一起的，这个问题你反反复复地思考了很久，终于回忆起了整件事的来龙去脉。好像是仓持在跟你还是普通朋友的时期，曾请你帮忙假扮他的女友，说是自己跟朋友夸下海口时描述的虚假女友特征过于完美，只有你才对得上一些，就只好由你临时演出戏，事后再请你吃饭补偿你。  
至今你仍然记得，在酒吧见到他的朋友们时，仓持极为自然地牵起你的手，向朋友们介绍着你。待大家都互相认识了以后，就有人组织起了游戏。气氛越闹越嗨，后半场都玩疯了的时候，竟然有人起哄让仓持与你接吻。计划之外的环节，仓持也明显地愣了一下，替你解围说你们还没进展到这一步。或许是酒吧迷醉的气氛感染着你，你不知为何，竟鬼使神差地凑到仓持耳边说：“可以哦。”仓持显然意想不到你会同意，就算脸颊发红也还是向你再三确认：“喂喂，你真的想清楚了？我是不介意的，可你是女生，应该想把初吻留给喜欢的人吧……”你伸出手捂住他的嘴，一下跨坐在他身上与他凝神对视，随后手掌抚上他的脸颊，只留大拇指抵住了仓持的嘴唇。仓持立即会意，双手环上你的腰，嘴角勾起了微妙的弧度。借着昏暗的灯光和散落的长发，你们完成了初次的“接吻”。  
聚会结束后，仓持主动提出送你回家。一路上，你们两人都话到嘴边不知如何开口的样子，最终是仓持率先表态。  
“那个……我向你隐瞒了一件事情，想了很久，还是决定跟你坦白！啊……就是那个……其实我很早以前，就开始喜欢你了！虚假女友的样子，不过就是按照你的样子来描述的，虽然当时也根本没想过会有今天的场面就是了。说实话，你今天能为了我做到这个地步，我真的非常开心。所以，不管你是逢场作戏也好，真情流露也罢，我都想将这份埋藏已久的心意好好地传达给你。我喜欢你，请你和我交往吧！”  
“仓持……我可是已经把初吻都给了你了！”你气鼓鼓地直视他。  
“啊…这点我知道，我承认这是我的错！你的初吻一定想留给自己喜欢的…………嗯？”仓持挠着头的手忽然停顿，眼睛也张大了一圈，“等等，你再说一次？”  
“仓持……是笨蛋。”你感到脸颊发烫，偏过头去不再看他。  
空气停滞了几秒，随后你的耳边就响起了仓持专有的张扬的笑声。  
“是，是，这个笨蛋我今天当定了！哈哈哈！”仓持恢复了往常灿烂的笑容，随即猛地将你拉进怀里，紧紧地抱住了你。  
（回忆结束，事后）  
“说实话，你是不是在那之前就对我有意思了？”仓持挑着眉看着你。  
“如果再给我一次重新选择的机会，我可能会在聚会那天当场跟那位叫木村的男生搭讪然后进一步发展关系哦。”

P19 关于身材  
最近时尚杂志看多了，你对自己的身材感到不满与迷茫。你曾听说吃木瓜和用手揉胸部，胸就会变大，在那之后你经常让仓持回家前再帮你从超市拎两个木瓜回来，仓持虽然一头雾水，但也还是照做了。你偶尔也会一个人坐在沙发上，边气喘吁吁边坚持不懈地揉自己的胸。这名场面，终于被仓持撞见了。“原来你是为了这个啊，早说就是了，自己揉自己的胸，可不会变大啊。”（边说边上手，拉灯）

P20 关于KTV  
你天生是块当歌手的料子，从小到大的好友圈从来没人敢挑战你的歌喉，直到仓持出现在你的世界里。  
“这俩麦霸是什么魔鬼情侣？为什么不仅抢我们的麦，还亮瞎我们的眼睛？！”友人A拍案而起。  
你和仓持的初次交锋，未分胜负，于是约好下一次两个人单独来ktv继续比试。  
再后来，这项比赛就被延续到了床上。仓持喜欢听你唱歌，你在他身下软绵绵的歌声更是让他兴奋。（所以为什么不管什么事情最后都能发展到床上？）

P21 关于体位  
你与仓持尝试的最喜欢的一种体位，是69式相互口交，恶趣味的他，提出了比一比谁能先让对方高潮的比赛。仓持普通的舔舐，你已经差不多能接受了，不再会一下就高潮，但他若是把舌头伸到深处打转，你总是会忍不住泄出来。而仓持的持久度，还真不是你能挑战的，一开始斗志昂扬不愿服输的你，到后来完全是自暴自弃任由他摆布。  
“我说你，是真的很好搞定啊！不要轻言放……”（这是什么奇怪的运动番的台词）  
“打你的棒球去！”（流泪猫猫头躲被窝.jpg）


End file.
